Torn Skies
by Wolvenn-Pup
Summary: Follows the adventures of Toothless's older sister, Selik, about 2 years after the movie. Hiccup and the gang end up on Toothless's home island, and run into Selik! They save each other countless times, defeat past enemies, and discover something worse than anything they've encountered before...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

[_Note: *_* indicates a direct thought_]

* * *

I crept through the brush, focused only on my prey. My grey scales blended with the rocky forest floor, so as long as I didn't-

CRACK! A twig snapped beneath my paw, and the deer bolted. I half-heartedly went after it, but knew it would outrun me. After a bit, I stopped chasing it.

"Damn, that was dinner..." I began to walk back home.

"Hey Selik!" Whump, whump, WHUMP, WHUMP, WHUMP, THUD! *Shit...* "Why didn't you just FLY after it! Heh, heh, heh!" He sauntered after me, showing off his new armor.

"Go away Veskr." I continued her walk. *Ignore him...* Veskr was the only one. The only one I couldn't ignore. Perhaps it was because his perfection made me worse in comparison. Or maybe it was because he had gotten a Rider on his first day, or that HE could actually fly.

He continued to taunt me as I walked on. "Selik, WHY are you so useless! Ha! That rhymes! There's Toothless, then there's USELESS! Siblings, but complete opposites!" He screeched as they walked into the Night-Scales training camp. All of the other juveniles looked up, shocked. It had been _stressed_ by the adults not to mention Toothless or my father.

My father... This was all his fault. I was his first-hatched. Out of five eggs, I had to be the first. When I hatched, and he realized I was female, he ripped open my wing and left me outside to freeze. Aside from Kaleer, (now Toothless) the rest had gone rotten. Shade-Scales are born with most of our consciousness already active, so no one was really surprised when Kaleer immediately began to take care of me. My father had ignored me, but he had treated Kaleer like he known what his future had in store.

I stopped for only a moment, then continued. Everyone watched me as I walked to the sheltered cave at the bottom of the cliff. It wasn't large, but it didn't need to be. I'd lived here since Kaleer had grown old enough to live solitarily. I blasted the floor and curled up. Looking outside, I saw Veskr being punished for what he'd said. It didn't help. I lay my head down and decided to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

[_Note: italicized text shows that Selik is dreaming_]

* * *

_I'm slicing through a storm-cloud, watching the lightning fracture the sky nearby. Suddenly, there's another animal nearby, Toothless? "Hello?" I call. The entity moves closer. Who, or what, is it? I flap my wings, twisting my tail to steer me towards the ground. It turns and screeches; not a dragon screech. I attempt to follow, but the ground begins to shake! I'm falling! Why won't my wings work! _

GHASP! I jump up from my hot-bed, wings flapping. Lelia, my closest friend is standing nearby. I whack her in the head a few times before I realize I'm safe and awake. Serves her right.

"Selik, calm down! I just wanted to make sure you were alright." She apologizes. I look at her, once my panicked panting resides, and let out a sigh.

"Thank you, Lelia. I'm fine. It's just that I was having the wonderful dream again... Only..." I stop, knowing she will analyze the differences as an ill omen. Too late.

"What? Only, what? C'mon Selik, you tell me everything! What happened?" She looks almost aggressive, she's so eager to hear. I sigh and sit down.

"The beginning was the same but, there was another creature. A creature I've never heard before. But when I tried to follow it, you woke me up." I look to the sky while she begins to profusely apologize for waking me up. I don't attempt to stop her, knowing from seasons of experience that she won't listen.

When she finishes, we walk out into the moonlight. I sigh heavily as I tuck in my wings, still tender from the furious flapping of my abrupt awakening. I look up at the crescent moon as I walk through the forest, the light patchy due to the overhead cover... I look around, peering into the darkness… Memories and flashbacks from my dream alter my view, and I cringe slightly from the shadows running through the underbrush all around me… "Damn…" Lelia looks at me with a confused expression.

"What is it? Do you see something?" She cautiously looks around, ready to fight. She growls quietly, willing to do anything to defend me. She blows out short bursts of fire to warn any creatures that might be nearby to back off. I walk over to her, shaking my head.

"It's ok… It's nothing…" Lelia looks at me, completely calm, yet ferocious.

"You sure?" I nod, and she looks around with eyes wide and ears pricked despite my reassurances. We continue on our moon-lit walk, with Lelia pestering me about my dream… I just let her ramble on, as it eventually mutes in with the background noise of the forest…

* * *

The next morning, we went fishing. I was successful only because there was a trout ridden stream nearby, and it was spawning season. Flicking another fish onto the shore, I scent something. Something I've never scented before. It's strong, strong enough to reach me despite the smothering of fish. Lelia sees me sniffing curiously and begins to srt through the air-born scents herself..

Without warning, she grimaces, and begins to growl and hiss. Her eyes are filled with primal terror. She bolts out of the water, and takes off. Blasting away as fast as her wings can take her. Now I'm positive something's wrong. Normally, she would never fly in my presence, due to my flightlessness. Also, she would usually rush to my defense, not flee like a rabbit from a Furless…

Wait… That's it. I remember that odor now. It was all over the odd, brown vines and stones that had bound my brother, and ripped his tail-fin off!

Oh, his tail... I'd spent that short time with him, looking everywhere for the piece that had broken off. Licking clean the bit that was left, letting my saliva keep it from getting infected. How much I had fought the others when he heard the cub coming?

That must be the scent. All dragons younger than 8 seasons (for that was how long ago my brother had befriended the Furless cub) had been trained from birth to stay as far away from them as possible.

I froze. A Furless? On the island? IMPOSSIBLE! We are farther from them than any of their Floating-Trees could travel! I hear something about ten wingspreads away, and remain frozen as it comes closer.

9 wingspreads…

8 wingspreads…

7 wingspreads… *MOVE, MOVE, MOVE!*

6 wingspreads…

5 wingspreads… I snap, and bolt in the direction Lelia went, leaving the day's catch behind. Damn… Another meal missed!

* * *

So, you met Lelia (leh-lee-uh), and somebody's on the island! oh noes!

Who is it? any guesses as to what happens next? Predictions, reviews, and suggestions welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

I collapsed, exhausted, panting nervously. I'd run at least half the length of the island. *is it following me?* I lifted my ears and cocked my head, listening for the telltale sounds of crackling leaves and snapping branches. Nothing but the gulls and waves.

Thank Sonke and Unra, I was safe… for the moment. Now, where was Lelia… Wait, where am I? I look around me, taking in my surroundings.

"Let's see…" There was the bay… And to my left are the Peaks… So home must be... Back the. Other… Way… "DAMNIT!" In order to reach the camp, I'd have to risk going past the Furless… Without my friend, I was nearly defenseless. No flight, only my lightning-fire. I stretched out my left wing and stared.

The skin between the 'fingers' was lighter than my body, almost white. A result of my arctic heritage. The webbing in the slot farthest from me was completely gone, nothing but a limp scrap at the joint. My eyes trace around the massive bite mark flanking the empty area. It seems too big to be possible, even with how small I was when it was administered. Then there are the claw marks. Four enormous holes shaped like a Furless sword. He had dragged them through my skin so slowly, that bastard. I lift me head the sky and utter a prayer to the Sun-Dragon, "Sonke, I pray his Misael burns eternally for his crimes."

'That wing will never cradle a breeze' I'd heard an older Shade-Scale say once. How true it was. With no purpose, I rarely even moved my wings, and they got sore easily when I did move them. I pull my left wing in, then stretch my right wing out, admiring its perfection. No scars, no blemishes, no holes; as a wing is supposed to be.

I sigh and look around. I'd only run for about half the day, so it wasn't dark yet. The sweet-smelling pines above blanket me with shade, and the soft needle below are a cushion. My tired muscles weigh me down, and into the dream-scape I tumble.

_Again, I soar above the ground in a storm. Lightning flashes, a smell is blown to me, and a shadow appears the mist._

As I tilt to the ground, it screeches. I land on some springy grass, and this time, the ground does not crumble from beneath me.

It didn't flee this time. Whatever it is, it's not moving. It cries out again. I sniff again, and catch a whiff of Furless, but not enough to alarm me. "Hello?" I say softly. It takes a step back. I realize that another scent is fear. Slowly easing myself to the ground, I begin to hum. It's a deep throated, throbbing song I'd created long ago. I usually send the hatchlings at camp to sleep with it. The figure seemed to ease it's stance. It begins to hum along. Quietly at first, almost silent, then louder. Creating a wondrous harmony. After a time, the song began to end. As my part comes to a climax, the other follows. And as it slows, the harmony splits. We end at different times, but in oddly beautiful disharmony. The dream begins to fade as calmness flows over me...


	4. Chapter 4

I yawned wide, exposing my pink gums. The dark had fallen while I slept, blanketing the sky in stars. Stretching, I stood. I felt awake and alive, the dream completed. My gut told me that it was only the first installment, but the sheer energy within me whispered that I would be able to conquer the chronicle.

My wings aren't sore anymore, thank Sonra. I spread them and reached for the tree-tops, their tips almost touching. Bringing them back in, I close my eyes and push myself back, taking a stretching position much like that of a cat. My chin touches something cold, smooth and hard. My eyes snap open, and I stand up. Searching for the object, my eyes find a flash. I step forward, and begin to examine it. The surface is a reflective silver. It curves gently into a right angle at one end. The outer edge on this end has a series of spikes, and looks stained. The inside of the curve is smooth and clean. The middle connects the sides with a strange spiraled piece of the same material. The far end has a piece of tree attached to it. There is a series of leather straps sprouting from the wood. *What _is_ this thing? *

I lean in to sniff it. Furless and dragon? So the Furless rode a dragon here! That explains a lot! Now, what species of dragon is it? Not a Burster... Not a Spine-Tail... Not a Buzzer...A Shade-Scale? Yes! So, which one? There were only about ten or so that paired with humans There was Veskr, Lyren, and the twins, Lura and Lusa... But this wasn't any of their scents. I recognized it, so it wasn't one of the foreigners either... Who wasn't I thinking of... oh, **Kaleer! **My little brother is on the island!

Empowered, I listened intently to my surroundings, and picked up a faint crackle, like fire, in the distance. I let the light sound guide me, while simultaneously seeing all around me. To my sides were the pines, below me was a sheet of grey-black stone that clacked when I walked. Beyond the trees was the water, foamy waves constantly pounding the shore. Above me only velvet night. _Wait_… Up in the sky, I noticed a discolored shadow was slipping over the stars. I darted beneath the cover of the pines, and waited.

A figure, definitely dragon, landed not too far from me. It looked like a Spine-Tail, but it had an odd silhouette. Like something was wrong with its wings. I took an involuntary step back as the odd thing moved! In reaction to the minuscule noise, the Spine-Tail spiked up and fired a blast at the ground. In the light of the super-heated rock, I could see that, sitting on the blue Spine-Tail's back, was a _Furless_! I stayed still, still feeling brave from the effects of the dream. They looked around, but couldn't see me. They remained statues, almost as motionless as I, while they waited for something to happen. Nothing-ness took over for a time.

Finally, the Spine-Tail huffed, breaking the stillness, then mumbled something about crazy. The Furless (who, as it turns out, wasn't completely furless) seemed to reply in her nonsense tongue, and they took off. I stepped out into the thin moonlight and looked up. There was no longer a star-stealing shadow. They had landed somewhere else.

I've been walking for a while now, and the first rays of light are crouching on the horizon. The energy and confidence of my lucid sleep still courses through me. The fire I've been chasing is only about ten wing-spreads away. Lowering myself to the ground, I begin to creep closer.

I see that the fire is offset from the center of a large clearing. The clearing is nearly entirely covered in the same smooth, light-grey stone as the rest of the island. A bit away from the fire is a small Craag of dragons. There was the blue Spine-Tail I'd seen earlier, along with a flame-red Burster, an over-sized green Buzzer, and a bright green Two-Self . Next to each dragon was a pile of leather and a long, thick roll of furs. Gathered around the fire was three Furless. There was the yellow headed one that was paired with the Spine-Tail, and a dark headed one that looked like he had been set on fire. I decided that he must be the one who rode the Burster.

On the opposite side of the fire was a smaller Furless, one with a wispy, brown tuft atop its head. He was jabbering on in his nonsense language, though his tone told the story by itself. It was male, and young. His voice was low and sad, also worried. He gestured to his leg, where I noticed that his foot was missing. His moving hand once again drew my attention as he placed it behind him. I carefully picked through the shadows until I realized that there was another dragon hidden behind him. It's black scales melted into the background, but its evergreen eyes stood out like miniature flames. My heartbeat quickened. Those were Shade-Scale eyes... My brothers eyes...

Kaleer had his attention fixed on the young male, purring as his ears were rubbed. The Furless seemed to be speaking to him, and Kaleer seemed to understand. Growing upset along with the boy's tone. He leaned down and placed his forehead on Kaleer's, his voice getting apologetic. Kaleer pulled his head away, then licked the male's hand. I faintly heard him say "It's not your fault, Hiccup."

Hiccup... So, that was the his name... I continued to watch them. Hiccup still rubbing Kaleer, and shaking his own head as the female spoke. After a while their conversation began to die, along with the fire, and they headed towards their dragons. I took notice of the fact that Hiccup had a very difficult time moving towards his things, and had to be supported by Kaleer the whole way. The piles of fur were unrolled, and snuggled into. Breathing slowed, and minds drifted into sleep.

I watched them slumber for a short time, then approached what remained or their fire.. The coals glowed, and tiny bits of flame clung the remains of branches. I sniffed the rock and logs that the Furless had been sitting on. The logs, which had seated the female and unidentified male, smelled of dead pines, fish, and dragon. The rock, which was an odd growth made from the ground-rock, had seated Hiccup. I realized that it was his smell that had coated the odd object in the forest! I was about to go get the strange thing, when I heard a shuffle, then a voice from behind me.

"S-Selik, is that you?" I turn to see my brother staring at me, eyes filled with hope. All I can do is smile at him.

* * *

**Hey guys! Yeah, that's chapter 4! I've got, like, seven more already written, but I'm waiting for a personal friend and writing partner to clear them first. (Because I don't have a beta yet)**

**So, Selik wakes up and sees, you guessed it, Hiccup's prosthetic! (In my world, he added spikes for stability. My story, my rules!) So, she walks off and then runs into Astrid and Stormfly. (was I clear enough about that?) After they leave, she finds the gang's camp. They all go to sleep, Toothless sees her! Yay! Sorry for the serious lack of conversations, but future chapters will ****_beyond_**** make up for it.**

**R and R! **

**Hey, here are some definitions to clear up any confusion!**

**Terms/Species Names**

Spine Tail – Deadly Nadder

Burster – Nightmare

Buzzer – Gronckle

Shade-Scale – Night Fury

Two-Self - Zippleback

Craag – a flock of dragons


End file.
